Addicted
by immovinout
Summary: im pretty sure i spelled the title right... anyways, a song fic about harry and draco. and how they may or may not be in love.


A/N: well i dont own harry potter, and this maybe the saddest thing i have ever wrote... so, enjoy!

Addicted  


**It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
**

"Draco-" 

"Shut up!" Harry did as Draco said and shut his mouth. "Well, get over here!"

Harry moved over to the blond boy. "Draco, do you think we could..."

"Could what?"

"I don't know, talk?" Draco laughed right in his face.

**It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time**

"Talk? You want to talk? Harry dearest, why would we do that?" Harry stared blankly at him.

Harry kissed the other boy softly then said, "Isn't that people in love do? They talk."

For the second time in a space of two minutes Draco laughed in his face. "You think I love you?"

**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me**

"Well yes, we have sex." Draco smirked.

"That doesn't mean I love you, Harry."

"B-but you said-"

"Shut up and kiss me already!" The Gryffindor looked him in the eye full and ready to tell him to go fuck himself when he fond the word "okay," come out. And he did.

**It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now  
**

Harry hadn't slept well in a week. It was because all he could think about was what Draco said to him.

_'That doesn't mean I love you, Harry.'_

And the loss of sleep was starting to show.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione had asked him at lest ten times that day alone.

"Yes, just tired," was all he would say because he was scared of how she would take the fact that he's shagging Malfoy.

**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me  
**

Draco's owl gave Harry a letter about nine o'clock that read:

'Harry, meet me in the Tower.'

And he wasn't going there at all. He was just going for a walk. But he ended up in front of the Astronomy Tower door anyway.

"Damn it!" He then opened the door and let himself in.

"What the hell took you so long?"

**I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
**

"I-I... I-I"

"I-I, I-I, what?" Harry just looked at Draco. Was he worth it? He asked himself for the thousandth time that week.

No, no he wasn't. "Draco,"

"What is it this time?" Harry knew he was going to give in again. The need to have Draco touch him was almost too much to bear.

"Nothing, never mind."

"Good! Now that that's over with," Draco pulled the raven haired boy closer to his body attacking his face with his mouth.

**I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this**

"Draco, can we not do this again?" Finally working up the courage to say it three weeks after Draco said he didn't love him.

"Do what?"

"Have sex." Draco turned to face him.

"Oh, and way not?" He was now closer to Harry then he was comfortable with. Especially when Draco was angry.

"B-because you don't love me," Harry whispered, trying to get out from where the larger boy had blocked him.

**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
**

"Harry, Harry, Harry. You're mine now. You can't just decide to leave. I'll decide when we're done." As if to prove this he grabbed Harry's chin in a way he knew would hurt him, and kissed him.

"Now run along like a good little boy." Harry got dressed and ran back to his dorm. Crying the whole way.

When he got there he quickly grabbed his shower things hoping to try again at washing away the filth he felt after he and Darco slept together.

As he scrubbed his body he muttered, "The Golden Boy's not so golden now."

It was then he realized what Draco had meant to do all along; make him weak.

**It's like I'm not me**

It's like I'm not me

A/N: review if you please and dont if you dont!


End file.
